This invention relates to controllers for light weight airborne devices such as kites, model airplanes, and the like, and more particularly, to apparatus for storing and releasing a plurality of lines to such devices on spools and means for controlling tension on the individual lines to control flight of the devices.
When flying a kite, the simplest control is a single line on a spool. For better control, and for manipulation of more sophisticated kites such as stunt kites, three lines attached at different sites on the kite enable the operator to turn the kite and change its attitude. Kite line winders and controllers are well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,010 issued to Curtis is for two lines. A single spool has grooves for receiving two lines. The lines pass through spaced-apart guides to enable turns to be made by simply twisting the device. A frictional drag is mounted in a groove between the two line grooves. No facility is provided for a third line or for disengaging the winding crank when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,739 issued to Barber is for three or four lines that fit into separate grooves on a common spool. A winding handle always rotates with the spool. A brake is applied by manually applying pressure to a lever. It would be desirable to have a line winder and controller for multiple lines in which each line were on a separate spool, so that the lines could be easily replaced with fresh, untangled lines already on replacement spools. It would also be useful to have an adjustable drag to prevent backlash when releasing line, in which the drag could be preset and the crank did not rotate during line release. It would also be useful if the drag were disconnected and an anti reverse mechanism were operative during wind up.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a line winder and controller for two or more lines in which each line is wound on a separate spool that can be easily replaced while all of the spools are rotated by a common crank that does not turn when line is being released. It is another object that the winder have a presettable drag that is disengaged during wind up.
The apparatus of the invention comprises a line winder and controller that winds each of a plurality of lines on separable spools that can be rotated together by a single handle. It includes a presettable drag that is engaged when line is being released to prevent backlash, and that is disengaged during wind up. The winding handle or crank is disengaged during line release. An anti reverse mechanism is disengaged by a manual, spring loaded pushbutton.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.